teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Anchors
Anchors is the thirteenth episode of Season 3, the premiere of Season 3B, and the thirty-seventh episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Several weeks after the events of Lunar Ellipse, Scott, Allison, and Stiles experience worrisome side-effects of the surrogate sacrifice ritual. Scott gets to know new student Kira, and Sheriff Stilinski tries to close an eight-year-old cold case.* (* Note: MTV did not release an official synopsis for this episode, so this summary was written by Wikia contributors) Plot As a result of their temporary deaths and resurrections, Scott, Stiles, and Allison are now experiencing vivid hallucinations. Allison is haunted by visions of Kate, her dead aunt; Stiles has terrible nightmares and is unable to read even when awake; and Scott has begun to see his shadow as that of a Werewolf in full-Alpha form. Scott befriends a new student named Kira Yukimura, whose father has become the new history teacher at Beacon Hills High School. Overhearing a discussion involving the recent psychological problems that Scott, Stiles and Allison have been having, Kira identifies the condition as a spiritual state known as Bardo, the final stage of which supposedly ends in the death of the person afflicted. Scott and Stiles search a crime scene of the reopened case for clues, finding a coyote whose eyes glow blue. Scott believes the coyote is one of the family members presumed dead, a girl named Malia. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Todd Stashwick as Henry Tate *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura Guest Cast *Naomi Coai as Nurse (uncredited) *Craig Henngingsen as Oni (uncredited) *Sonny Saito as Shigeki (uncredited) *Kristy Staky as Sign Language Student (uncredited) *Michael Sweat as Snake Man (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title is a reference to Scott McCall and his difficulty controlling his Werewolf transformation, which is believed to be due to both his recent ascension to the rank of True Alpha as well as his recent death and resurrection, which has caused a darkness around his heart and an open door in his mind. Since his previous anchor was Allison Argent, with whom he is no longer in a relationship, his mother Melissa McCall tells him to "be his own anchor." **It is also possibly a nod to the fact that Scott, Stiles, and Allison will all be forced to find their own "anchor" in order to shut the doors in their mind in the next episode. *According to Stiles, he and the Sheriff leave flowers at Claudia Stilinski's grave, and the flowers were stolen the most recent time they did so. Body Count None Locations *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom *Beacon Hills High School **Mr. Yukimura's Classroom **Parking Lot **Art Classroom **Coach Finstock's Classroom **Outdoor Cafeteria *Beacon Hills Preserve **Nemeton *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom **Kitchen *Argent Apartment **Foyer **Allison's Bedroom *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Morgue *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Sheriff's Office *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room **Parking Lot *Tate Ranch **Kitchen **Malia's Bedroom *Calavera Compound **Cellar Soundtrack *"Don't Wake Me" by Robots Don't Sleep **Stiles tells Scott about his nightmares and sleep paralysis the previous night, not realizing that he was still dreaming *"Please and Thank You" by Wildcat! Wildcat! **Stiles visits his dad at the station and asks him about all of the boxes of case files in his office *"Ghost" by Sir Sly **Lydia takes Allison into the woods to practice her archery in hopes of helping her get over her shaking hands *"Departed" by William Arcane **Allison and Isaac are making out and talking about Scott in Allison's dream Gallery |-|Images= Teen-Wolf-Anchors-Kira.jpg Noah scott and stiles anchors.jpg Allison scott and stiles anchors.gif Screen Shot 2014-01-07 at 9.40.22 PM.png 3x13 Lydia hearing.png Allison and lydia anchors.jpg 3x13 arrow.jpg 3x13 Allison in the woods with Lydia.jpg Allison and lydia anchors 3.jpg 3x13 Allison pointing bow.jpg 3x13 Isaac saves Lydia.jpg Allison and lydia anchors 4.gif Kira and lydia anchors.gif Stilinski house stydia anchors.png 3x13 favorite shirt.png 3S Allison hallucination.jpg Stilinski house noah stiles anchors.jpg 3x13 pack meeting kira introduction.jpg Allison and isaac anchors.gif Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Episode-13-35-5408.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episod 13 Anchors Malia Tate.png 313-Anchors-Scott-Alpha-shadow.jpg |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B